Mega Buster
Mega Buster, known as in Japan, is a powerful arm cannon that is the main weapon of all of the main characters carrying the name of Mega Man (Mega Man, Mega Man X, Model X, Mega Man Volnutt/Trigger, MegaMan.EXE and MegaMan from the Star Force series). Mega Man Mega Buster The original Mega Buster, originally called simply as "P'''" (possibly standing for "player") in early games, also known as '''Arm Cannon and Plasma Cannon outside Japan, is Mega Man's main weapon used in early Mega Man games. The Mega Buster is a ambidextrous arm cannon created by Dr. Light. It can fire three bullets of highly compressed solar energyThe Reploid Research Lavatory-Dr. Right’s “Ask Me!” at a time that, with the exception of the remake Mega Man Powered Up, can pass through walls. In Mega Man 4 onward, Mega Man can charge energy up to two degrees, being able to fire charged shots. In Mega Man 9 and Mega Man 10, Mega Man is no longer able to charge his shot, suggesting that it was reverted to the original version. This Mega Buster is the default weapon in Mega Man Universe, taking the name Buster Shot. New Mega Buster The is an upgrade made in Mega Man 4. Mega Man is now able to charge solar energy to increase the power of his shots, attacking with a charged shot. The buster can be charged to two different degrees: The first charge shot is bigger than normal shots, but causes the same amount of damage. A fully charged shot is bigger than the first, and causes three times more damage than normal shots. Super Mega Buster is a modification made by Dr. Cossack in Mega Man 5. The charged shot gets more power, but if Mega Man suffers damage while charging a shot, the charged energy will be lost and he will need to charge again. In Mega Man IV, Mega Man doesn't lose charged energy when hit, but the fully charged shot causes recoil, throwing Mega Man backwards a small distance from his current position. The recoil is also present in the opening scene of Mega Man V, where the charged shot is unable to harm Terra. Mega Arm The is an upgrade of the Super Mega Buster done by Dr. Light in Mega Man V (for the Game Boy) to help Mega Man in his battle against the Stardroids. Unlike the Super Mega Buster, it doesn't have recoil from charged shots, and the charged energy is not lost when hit. It can charge energy to fire Mega Man's fist like Hard Man's Hard Knuckle. There are three enhancements for the Mega Arm: *'MH:' Can grab items from far away with Mega Man's hand. Costs 90 P-Chips. *'CL:' Can grab and attack the enemy over and over. Costs 100 P Chips. *'Turbo Accelerator:' The Mega Arm fires and charges much faster. Obtained by being destroyed four times in a row in the same stage. Can be upgraded up to two times. It's not saved by passwords, but it can be obtained again at any time. Hyper Mega Buster is a modification from Mega Man 6. Like the Super Mega Buster, Mega Man loses the charged energy if hit by an enemy, needing to recharge to fire a charged shot. * From Mega Man 7 onward, Mega Man's main weapon is called only the "Mega Buster". Double Mega Buster The Double Mega Buster (ダブルロックバスター, Double Rock Buster) is the Mega Buster used on both arms. The Double Mega Buster was only used by Mega Man at the end of Super Adventure Rockman in order to defeat Ra Moon, charging a large amount of energy in both busters to fire a powerful charge shot. However, it is very dangerous, as it drains Mega Man's energy too fast and can cause him to overheat. Mega Man X X-Buster The is the Mega Buster Mark 17Mega Man X opening used by Mega Man X, being his primary weapon in all Mega Man X series games. Like the original Mega Buster, it can be used in any arm and fires highly compressed blasts of energy, which can be charged up for extra power. * In Mega Man ZX, this becomes the player's primary weapon when using the Biometal Model X. * The X-Buster also appears in the game Mega Man Legends as a toy that can be used to create the powerful Shining Laser. Mega Man Volnutt / Trigger Mega Man Volnutt's buster differs from most models in that it does not allow for charging; it instead allows for Rapidfire, not unlike the Bass Buster or Axl's pistols. MegaMan's buster is modified by Buster Parts, which he finds or buys. These modify 4 stats: Attack, Energy (how long it takes for the buster to begin firing again after a burst), Rapid, and Range. Stats can range anywhere between 1 to 7. Normally, MegaMan is only allowed 2 Buster Parts at at a time, but upon obtaining the Adapter plug, he can equip 3. In both games, when playing Easy mode, the player starts the game with the Accessory Pack Omega, which maximizes all 4 buster stats. MegaMan.EXE Throughout the MegaMan Battle Network series, MegaMan.EXE's Mega Buster goes through many upgrades and modifications. MegaMan (Star Force) The Mega Buster in this incarnation is, instead of a traditional buster, Omega-Xis' head. This version charges automatically, with automatic rapid fire added. Its stats and abilities are changed by equipping various Mega Weapons (known in the third game as Wizard Equips). In the third game, as an effect of wearing the VG Hunter, MegaMan's left hand is now normal, with a design similar to Omega-Xis. The Mega Buster is now more traditional in design as well. This version of the MegaBuster allows MegaMan to lock on and teleport to the enemy to use close range cards, known as "predation". References Category:Special Weapons Category:Special Weapons in the classic series